Dana Should Marry Me Because
by The X-Filer
Summary: Mulder must give Bill Scully ten good reasons of why Bill should let Mulder marry his sister. The ten reasons must NOT have anything that suggests Dana Scully in any way. X-files Challenge Fic.


**Dana Should Marry Me Because...**

**By**

**The X-filer**

**--**

**(Challenge from the X-files Challenge Club)**

**--**

Mulder looked at the Scully's house as he sat in his car.

"Come on Mulder, you can do this, all you have to do is tell her brother why you want to marry her…" Mulder looked at the house again

'_Here goes' _Mulder opened the car door and walked towards the house, reaching the front door he knocked on it and waited. Seconds later Bill answered, he groaned as he saw Mulder

"Not you again, I already told you, you can't marry my sister" Bill went to close the door but Mulder stopped him.

"What if I give you 10 good reasons why I should?" Bill thought for a moment

"Well I guess your not going to leave until you do, go on then what are they? And they can't refer to my sister in any way" Mulder stopped.

'_Damn! Now I can't use the 'she is the most beautiful person and I love her to bits' line' _Mulder cleared his throat

"Ok I want Dana to marry me because… I can't find my socks in the morning?" Bill looked at him as if he was stupid

"That's why you want to marry my sister? Because you can't find your socks?" Mulder stuttered

"Ah no… I want Dana to marry me because… I saw an alien last week" Bill rolled his eyes

"I saw an alien last week and his name was Freddie at the chicken shop down the road and do you see me wanting to marry my sister?" Mulder had a really bad thought at that

"Ok, Dana should marry me because I filed my cabinet wrong this morning" Bill shook his head

"She's not a filing system!…"

"Well, you're not making it easy if I can't refer back to her!" Mulder groaned "Alright, Dana should marry me because I have spider webs on my windows at home" He replied. Bill's face turned angry

"She's not a home cleaning service Mr Mulder" Mulder knew he was getting into more trouble than what it was worth but Bill had told him not to suggest Scully in any form.

"I want Dana to marry me because I looked in the mirror this morning" He said as a matter of fact

"And what has that got to do with anything?"

"Have you seen what happens when I look in the mirror? It's not pretty" Bill rolled his eyes and looked a his watch

"Tic Toc, Mr Mulder" Mulder thought for new ideas

"Dana should marry me because I've seen a fluke man!"

"A what man?"

"A Fluke man! The only one of its kind, very rare" Bill just raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the door

"And that's supposed to impress me?"

"Well I was hoping it would… ok, Dana should marry me because I like my coffee hot in the morning"

"And you can't heat it yourself because?"

"Because I am not that energetic?" Bill shifted position

"That's 7 reasons Mr Mulder and I'm not any closer to letting you marry my sister but I am nearly ready to hurt you seriously" Mulder gulped

"Ok what about if I told you, I want Dana to marry me because I happened to glue someone to a desk last week, we won't mention names" Bill shook his head "Well what if I said Dana should marry me because I am the cutest Agent in the bureau?" Bill snickered

"Don't over do it Agent Mulder, I have to go…" Bill started to close the door when Mulder jammed his foot in it.

"Wait! I still have one more!" Bill leaned his head on the door

"Well hurry up!" He was annoyed. Mulder cleared his throat

"Alright last one… I want Dana to marry me because I am the most idiotic, alien chasing FBI moron there is…" Mulder said in a puff. Bill stopped for a moment then smiled.

"Well now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"What you liked it?"

"Yes, yes I did" Mulders eyes lite up

"So I can marry your sister now?" He asked happily. Bill smiled

"No" He said then slammed the door. Mulder banged on it

"Hey! You said to say things that didn't refer back to her, it wasn't my fault! I would have said she was the only one that I ever needed! Hey come on Bill! I love her! Bill!" Mulder banged on the door but it didn't open. Sighing Mulder walked down the stairs and picked up a rock in his hand and fiddled with it. "If only I could get him to come out again" Mulder sighed as he walked back to the car throwing the rock behind him. Suddenly there was a smash and Mulder gritted his teeth. "Oh no…"

"That's it!" Mulder heard someone yell from inside "I'm going to kill him!" Mulder hastily retreated for the car as the door opened

"Well maybe I don't want him out again" he said as he tried to start the engine. It wouldn't start. "Come on! Come on!" Just then he heard a tap on the windscreen he looked to see a one very angry Bill Scully standing outside. Mulder slowly wound down the window.

"I think this is yours" Bill said handing him the rock. Mulder smiled sheepishly

"Oh yes well…" He paused "...Bill can I interest you in ten reasons why you shouldn't hurt me right now?"

--

**A/N**

**Hey guys this was an X-files challenge**

**You've probably read another story with the same challenge from Fictionaire :)**

**But I'm having a go too lol**

**Hope you like it!**

**Let me know what you thought **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
